Pride
by pottermum
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are off to their first Pride parade, eager to be a part of this for the first time. They hope it will give them the impetus to tell their parents of their relationship, as they are tired of living a lie. Written for Pride Month


" Come on, Scorpius, let's go." Albus was sitting on the sofa, waiting for his boyfriend to emerge from the bathroom in the flat they had shared since graduating Hogwarts a year ago. " We don't want to miss it."

"We won't miss it, Albus, it's an event that lasts all day." Scorpius' voice was muffled, as the bathroom door was half closed. Or half open, depending on your viewpoint. "I'm nearly ready."

Albus rolled his eyes; he'd been ready for half an hour.

"Well, what do you think?" Albus looked up to see Scorpius standing two feet away from him, as if he was about to turn and run to their bedroom to change. They'd planned for this occasion, shopped for their outfits carefully and _now _he had doubts?

"Scor, you look fine. Great!" Albus quickly added, as Scorpius' face fell at the first mediocre word. He stood, crossing to the other boy, placing his hands on his waist and tugging him closer until they were touching. "Sexy."

Scorpius chuckled. "Well, I was going for colourful but if you think I look sexy then that's fine with me."

"I always think you look sexy," confided Albus, giving his boyfriend a lingering kiss. "In fact, do we really need to go out? I don't mind staying in another Saturday night and showing you just how sexy I find you."

"Albus." Scorpius sighed in resignation. "We rarely go out, and when we do, it's to see our friends and family, none of who know we are a couple. I thought we agreed we'd go to this thing today to see how life would be to be out and proud as a couple. I _want_ to go, Albus, and I thought you did too."

" I do," shot back Albus, " and we've been out together as a couple. Just last week we went to that restaurant for a romantic dinner."

"Yes, we go out as a couple to _muggle_ places, but Albus, we're wizards, not muggles. I want to hold your hand as we walk down Diagon Alley. I want to kiss you under the mistletoe at the Burrow at Christmas time. I want our families to know we are more than best friends," argued Scorpius, strongly.

"I know, Scor." This was a familiar argument they'd had since moving in together.

"I love you, Albus, and I don't want to hide our relationship anymore. Merlin knows, if your mum drops over unannounced one more time, she may find out anyway. I had to think fast as to why I was getting dressed in your bedroom," sighed Scorpius.

"_Our_ bedroom," corrected Albus. "Thank merlin the rest of the family know to owl or floo call before coming to visit. I'll have to speak to mum again."

"But I _want_ our family and friends to feel like this is the sort of place they can just pop in for a visit," argued Scorpius. Having come from a family of just him and his parents, the huge Potter-Weasley-Lupin family dynamics thrilled him and he longed to be a part of it.

" Let's just get through today and see how we go. We wanted to see and talk to other people like us, see how their familes reacted when they told them...and if it goes well, then, I promise, we'll tell our families soon," offered Albus.

"Okay," conceded Scorpius, kissing Albus lightly, " I guess that was our plan, after all. So, we ready then?"

Albus tweaked the colourful cap over Scorpius, brushing his blonde fringe aside. His fingers trailed down his chest. "I love these suspenders on you." He put his finger under one and pulled at it, letting it snap back.

"Ooh, Albus," complained Scorpius, rubbing his chest. "Please don't break them, I think they were the last rainbow coloured pair in London."

"Well, it is Pride month," conceded Albus, glancing down at his own multi coloured socks, " and it's getting bigger every year, apparantly."

"Yes, we don't want to miss the parade. Come on, Albus, hurry," waved Scorpius, slinging a bag across his chest and heading for the door.

"But – I've been ready and waiting for you," protested Albus, as he followed Scorpius out, waving his wand to secure the door.

"Thank Merlin we can Apparate close by. Albus, hurry!" Scorpius added sunglasses to his face and adjusted his cap.

Albus chuckled at Scorpius' enthusiasm; he really was adorable. "All right, all right, I'm coming."

"Our first Pride march, Albus! I don't want to miss a minute." Scorpius pulled out two rainbow flags and handed one to Albus. " It's going to be so great!"

/*/*/*

They Apparated close to the parade site, thrilling to see many others making their way there too. There were people of all ages, some with a political agenda but most there merely to celebrate their lifestyle.

Al and Scorpius met up with a group of men they had met at a gay nightclub, and they managed to secure a great position near the front, ensuring them a great sight of the parade.

"Hey, where's Nico?" asked Scorpius.

Nico's partner, Mattie, beamed. "He's marching...with his mum!"

He nodded at everyone's surprised expression. "I know, right? She called him during the week, telling him she's sorry for the way she reacted when he came out, and that she loved and supported him. She's even been going to those meetings for the parents of gay kids, and well, they asked if she wanted to be in the parade and she said yes. Nico is, well, he's beside himself with joy. He and his mum used to be so close when his dad died, then he came out and bamn!"

"What about the rest of you, how did your parents react when you came out?" asked Scorpius, nudging Albus.

"Mine were brilliant," beamed Jason. "Mum took it better than Dad, said she had a cute guy she worked with she could set me up with, and she did." He linked his arm through his partner, Andy's. "My mum knows me well," he laughed.

"What about your dad? He came round, though?" asked Albus.

"Yeah. He was quiet about it at first, asking me if I was sure, and that he was worried about what people would say about me, both behind my back and to my face. He was worried about me but I told him that coming out made me happier than I'd ever been, that I was finally being me, the real me, and he was fine," explained Jason.

"Well, this is what the parade is all about, isn't it?" asked Toby, rhetorically. "I mean, all we want is the same rights as the so-called 'normal' people. Equality and acceptance."

"My parents didn't handle it well, my dad kicked me out," said Toby's friend, Jackie, who had just joined them. "Told me it was wrong, asked me what was wrong with me, how could I do this to him, to my mum? He told me to get out, forbade me from having any contact with my mum or my sister. I was 14 fucking years old. I ended up living on the streets for a couple of months, because I had nowhere to go," she said, bitterly.

"I'm so sorry, Jacks," said Scorpius, softly.

She smiled a sad smile. "He died a couple of years ago. I went to his funeral but my mum wouldn't let me stay."

"That's terrible," gasped Albus. _This_ was what he was worried about.

She shrugged. "My sister slipped me her phone number and we've been talking, but so much time has gone by; it's just not the same. Still, I have you guys now. I've made my own family."

They all smiled at her, showing her the acceptance she never received from her own blood relatives.

"What about you guys? How did your olds react?" asked Toby.

"We, er, haven't told them yet," admitted Albus.

"We've been best friends since Ho-er, high school; always together." Scorpius quickly amended his comment about Hogwarts.

"They accepted that we wanted to move in together after school," continued Albus.

"Do _his _parents like you, and vice versa?" asked Andy to Albus.

"Ha, I think my mum loves Scorpius more than me," joked Albus, sharing a smile with his boyfriend.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Well, my dad loves Albus, too."

Albus nodded. "I think it's fair to say I'm his dad's favourite Potter." The two boys grinned at each other, aware of the Potter/Malfoy history of their fathers.

"I don't think you'll have any problems, then," said Toby. "Do you plan on telling them anytime soon?"

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, then at their friends. "Yes. In fact, we decided we'd tell them when we see them next."

"Well, good luck," said Mattie. "Tell them about the meetings, if you think it would help them accept it and meet other parents of gay kids."

"Hey guys, the parade has started," cried Wendy, who had not partaken in the conversation, rather, focusing on the parade. Everyone's attemtion turned to the colourful parade, and what the people marching, and the many floats, stood for.

Love, Equality, Acceptance.

Albus and Scorpius were having a great time, meeting a lot of new people and enjoying the parade. They applauded the many floats that went past.

"Ooh look, there's Nico." Mattie pointed out his partner, who waved madly and pointed proudly to his mum. He said something to her, and they crossed over the street to hug Mattie and greet the others.

"I'm having the best time," his mum beamed, giving them all hugs. "How do I look?" She twirled, making her rainbow cape billow out.

"You look great," assured Mattie, and Nicos sneaked an arm around his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.

They all heard a huge cheer and turned to look. "It's the PFLAG float," exclaimed Nicos, looking behind him. He kissed Mattie again, then took his mum's hand. "Come on, Mum, party time!"

"Bye dears," she called, waving to them and everyone else, high fiving people alongside the barrier.

"She was so cool," laughed Albus, when Toby called out -

"Oh look, there's Ginny! Oy, Ginny, over here!"

Albus looked at Toby, then Scorpius in confusion. He looked around, expecting to see his mum behind him or something, when he felt Scorpius patting his arm somewhat urgently.

"Er, Albus? Albus, look!"

Albus looked at Scorpius, who was looking at something in the parade. Albus looked over and his jaw dropped. There, riding on the parents float, was _his_ parents!

Albus was dumbstruck. "Mum...Dad...?"

"Oh good, Harry made it too. Ginny wasn't sure," said Toby, unaware of the panic on Albus' face. He waved and called out loudly. "Ginny darling, over here!"

Sure enough, Harry and Ginny Potter, adorned in rainbow clothes and tee shirts that exclaimed Equality! were waving – and in Ginny's case, dancing – to the huge crowd.

But Albus noted his parents eyes scanning the crowds. His first thought was to turn and hide, and he actually turned to leave when Scorpius grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Scor, it's my parents! I haven't...I can't...I just don't know what to say to them if they see me."

Scorpius laughed. "Al, look at them, they're in the Pride parade, for Merlin's sake! I really can't imagine a better place to tell them. And if not now, then when?"

"Ginny, you look gorgeous," cried Owen, " girl, give us a twirl!"

Harry grabbed her hand and twirled her, then dipped her, to the cheers of the crowd.

Flushed, Ginny stood then curtseyed when Albus and Scorpius' friends applauded. Albus looked over Scorpius' shoulder and paled. Ginny and Harry were talking to, and embracing, their new friends and chatting like they were old friends. Scorpius joined them.

"Ginny, hi! You look fab, where did you get those shoes?"

Ginny laughed. "Scorpius, I'll take you to this great little shop I found."

Albus found himself looking into the same green eyes he saw in his mirror every morning. "Dad," he said weakly. "You – I – " He really didn't know what to say,

but in his father's eyes he saw love and acceptance. However, his father didn't say a word.

Instead, Harry hugged Albus. And once he got over the surprise, Al grasped his dad's tee shirt and hugged him back.

"Al, these are your parents?" gasped Mattie.

"Well, duh, Mattie, look at them. Al looks just like Harry!" exclaimed Jackie, rolling her eyes.

Albus pulled away and turned to his friends. "Yes, these are my parents," he said proudly. "Wait, how do you know each other?" he looked from his parents to his new friends.

"We met their parents at the meetings, sweety, and we met Nico and some of the others," explained Ginny. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Happy Pride Parade day, sweety."

"Ginny, come on, we have to go, our float is way ahead," said Harry, grabbing her hand.

"Bye Al, Scorpius. Bye everyone, have a great day," she waved to their friends.

Al grabbed her other hand, making both Ginny, then Harry stop.

"You – you're really okay with this...with me" – he gulped – "being gay."

Harry and Ginny shared a look, then looked back at their son before Ginny spoike meaningfully. "Albus, you're our son. When I was pregnant with you, all I wanted was a healthy child. I never specified a boy or girl, blonde or dark haired, straight or gay. And as your mother, I love you unconditionally. With all we've been through," – and she looked at Scorpius to include him in this – "all your father and I want is for you to be happy and safe."

Albus smiled, grasping Scorpius' hand. "I am, Mum, I really am."

"We can see that," grinned Harry. "It's good to see you happy, son."

"Thanks, Dad...that means a lot."

"Thanks Mr Potter, Mrs Potter," said Scorpius.

"Come on Harry, we have to go. You know Draco will hold it over us if he's on the float at the end and we're not," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Draco...as in, my dad, Draco?" squeaked Scorpius, eyes wide. He looked farther down the road, where the PFLAG float was

"No, the other Draco we know," said Ginny, teasing. " Of course it's your dad!"

"I' have _got_ to see that!" exclaimed Scorpius. He grabbed Albus' hand. " Come on."

"Wait...er, Albus," called Harry, and his son looked to him in question. "We'll be home later, if you want to come over," he offered. " or not, if you're partying tonight. Anytime, really. We'll always be here for you and Scorpius."

Albus accepted the offer. "Thanks, Dad. Yeah, I reckon we will come over later."

Harry beamed. "Excellent."

"Now, don't you have somewhere to be?" teased Albus, pointing to his mother jogging towards the float. "We're still Potters, Dad, don't let a Malfoy beat us."

Harry laughed and saluted his son. "I'm on it. See you later, then."

Albus nodded. "Later. Definitely."

Scorpius returned to his side, waving as Harry jogged off after Ginny. "So, they know?"

Albus felt like a weight had been lifted. "They know and they're happy for me, for us. I-I told them we'd come over later, I hope that's okay?"

"Yes, Albus, it's very okay," agreed Scorpius. He knew his parent's opinion meant a lot to Albus.

"And we'll make sure your dad comes too. This is what we wanted, isn't it? Our families together, accepting us," nodded Albus.

"Yes...that is, if Dad ever gets off the float, he's having a grand time apparantly," chuckled Scorpius, looking down the parade, thje family float now a fair distance away. "I can;t wait to find out hey they got involved in all this!"

"So far, I'm really loving Pride month," sighed Albus happily.

"Yeah, well, I really love you, Albus Potter," said Scorpius, and in front of everyone around them, he kissed his boyfriend freely, without any worries at all.

And Albus kissed him back.

Proudly.


End file.
